blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Crash Bandicoot: Adventures/Timeline
Timeline * Crunch is born *Tawna is born *Crash is born *Coco is born *The Events of Crash Bandicoot occur: Crash must fight other mutants of Cortex's army to save his girlfriend Tawna. He fights Papu Papu, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Nitrus Brio and Neo Cortex *After the events of Crash 1: Papu Papu sells the ruins of Castle Cortex and uses the money to open a Big and Tall Show. Ripper Roo gets therapy and becomes an award winning psychologist. Koala Kong landed a job as a great actor in an epic motion picture and working on his speech impediment. Pinstripe moves to Chicago and makes a sanitation company in which his earnings he will use to become a govener. N.Brio becomes a bar tender. Cortex discovers the Power Crystals. Crash and Tawna rode a kind vulture home to N.Sanity Island. They later broke up due to Crash's sister Coco mysteriously being mutated and ultimatly Coco getting more attenton. *The Events of Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back: One year later Cortex discovers the Master Crystal as well as his former best friends N.Gin. The two team up and plan to trick Crash into getting the 25 Power Crystals but Coco is suspicious of Cortex. Not only is she suspicious but so is Cortex's now fired minion N.Brio. Crash meets up with his soon to be pet Polar and Coco to go through and collect both the crystals (for Cortex) and gems (for N.Brio). In the end Cortex betrays Crash and Coco and Crash teams up with N.Brio and destroy Cortex's Space Station *The events of Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped occur: Six months after the events of Crash 2, Uka Uka is freed from the Mojo Temple by Cortex's space station and plans to correct Cortex by summoning British University of Evil teacher N.Tropy. Crash *The events of Crash Team Racing occur *The events of Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex occur *The events of Crash Twinsanity occur *The events of Crash Twinsanity (Mobile) occur *The events of Crash Twinsanity 3D occur *The events of Crash Boom Bang occur *The events of Crash Bandicoot Party Games occur *The events of Crash Bandicoot Intuition occur *The events of Crash Bandicoot Xtra-Small: The Huge Adventure occur *The events of Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced *The events of Crash Nitro Kart *The events of Crash Bandicoot Purple Fusion: Ripto's Rampage* occur *The events of Crash Media:Example.oggTag Team Racing occur *The events of Crash Racing occur *The events of Crash Nitro Kart (Mobile) occur *The events of Crash Nitro Kart 2 occur *The events of Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D occur *The events of Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 occur *The events of Crash: Mutant Island occur *The events of Crash Bandicoot: Monster Truck occur *The events of Crash of the Titans Trailer *The events of Crash: Have Another *The events of Crash of the Titans occur *The events of Crash of the Titans (Mobile) occur *The events of Crash: Mind Over Mutant occur *The events of Crash Bandicoot (Mobile) occur *The events of Crash Bash occur ;Notes #'*'Spyro remembers his minimal interaction with Crash in Twinsanity.